zeitdetektivefandomcom-20200214-history
Nero
Bei den Zeitdetektiven Im realen Leben Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus (* 15. Dezember 37 in Antium, heute Anzio; † 9.Die Chronik des Hieronymus (englische Übersetzung) gibt an, dass Nero für 13 Jahre, sieben Monate und 28 Tage regierte, was bei einem Herrschaftsantritt am 13. Oktober 54 auf den 9. Juni 68 führt. oder 11. JuniCassius Dio 63, 29, 3 und Flavius Josephus, Jüdischer Krieg 4, 9, 491 nennen 13 Jahre und acht Monate als Dauer der Herrschaft Neros. 68 bei Rom) war von 54 bis 68 Liste der römischen Kaiser der Antike des Römischen Reiches. Er sah sich selbst als Künstler und war der letzte Vertreter der julisch-claudischen Dynastie. Anfänge Herkunft und Jugend Nero wurde als Sohn von Gnaeus Domitius Ahenobarbus und Iulia Agrippina, einer Schwester des Kaisers Caligula, in Antium an der Küste Latiums geboren. Er trug zunächst den Namen Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus. Wie die meisten männlichen Mitglieder seiner Familie war Nero blond oder rotblond und blauäugig.Sueton, Nero 50,1; subflavus kann sowohl mit „fast blond“ als auch mit „rotblond“ oder „hellblond“ übersetzt werden. Zum Aussehen der männlichen Ahenobarbi siehe Sueton, Nero 1,1. Weil seine Mutter von Caligula ins Exil geschickt worden war, verbrachte er einen Teil seiner Kindheit bei seiner Tante Domitia Lepida. Die als schön geltende Agrippina war für ihren Ehrgeiz, Stolz und Mut, aber auch für ihren Machthunger bekannt. Spätestens seit sie nach dem Tod ihres zweiten Mannes Gaius Sallustius Crispus Passienus im Jahre 49 Kaiser Claudius geheiratet hatte, verfolgte sie das Ziel, ihren Sohn Lucius zum Kaiser zu machen.Gerhard Waldherr: Nero. Eine Biografie, S. 29-37. Deshalb sorgte sie für eine hervorragende Ausbildung Neros in Literatur, Latein und Mathematik. Nach Vollendung seines zwölften Lebensjahres sorgte sie für die Rückberufung Senecas aus der Verbannung und machte ihn zum Lehrer ihres Sohnes. Seneca war ein bekannter Philosoph, der das Leben Neros entscheidend prägte. Der junge Nero erhielt eine standesgemäße Ausbildung und interessierte sich vor allem für Kunst, Architektur und das Theater. Aufstieg zum Herrscher Am 25. Februar 50 adoptierte Claudius seinen Stiefsohn Domitius Ahenobarbus. Dieser erhielt den Namen Tiberius Claudius Nero Drusus Germanicus Caesar und stand durch Einflussnahme seiner Mutter kurz darauf an erster Stelle in der Thronfolge. Bereits mit 14 wurde er für erwachsen erklärt und zum Senator und Prokonsul ernannt. Der um zwei Jahre jüngere Sohn von Claudius, Britannicus, wurde de iure nicht von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossen, de facto jedoch mit der Adoption und den Ämtern, die Nero erhielt, in den Schatten gestellt.Waldherr, S. 47 f. Drei Jahre später forcierte Agrippina eine Ehe zwischen ihrem 16-jährigen Sohn und der 13-jährigen Tochter des Claudius, Octavia. Um Blutschande zu vermeiden, wurde die Tochter von Claudius von den Octaviern adoptiert, sodass sie kein Mitglied der gens Claudia mehr war und den zum claudischen Haus gehörenden Nero heiraten konnte.Waldherr, S. 58. Damit war er nicht nur väterlicher- und mütterlicherseits mit dem julisch-claudischen Haus verwandt, sondern auch direkt mit dem aktuellen Herrscher. Allerdings war Neros Position noch nicht endgültig gesichert, denn Claudius schloss eine Machtteilung zwischen ihm und Britannicus, der im März 55 volljährig werden würde, nicht mehr aus. Dies führte zu heftigen Streitigkeiten zwischen dem Kaiser und Agrippina.Waldherr, S. 57–60. Vermutlich um bereits vor der Volljährigkeit des leiblichen Sohnes Fakten zu schaffen und Nero den Thron zu sichern, ließ Agrippina Claudius bei einem Mahl mit Pilzen vergiften. Er starb am 13. Oktober 54.Zumindest wurde am 13. Oktober der Tod bekannt gegeben. Publius Cornelius Tacitus, Annalen 12,65-67; Sueton, Claudius, 43-45. Nero wurde vom Prätorianerpräfekten Burrus, einem Protegé Agrippinas, aus dem Palast geführt, wo die Garde ihn mit Jubel- und Imperatorrufen begrüßte.Tacitus, Annalen 12,69.. Neros Prinzipat Innenpolitik Die ersten Jahre von Neros Herrschaft begannen positiv. Er zeigte sich als fähiger und eigenständig handelnder Richter, der sein Urteil wohlüberlegt fällte.Sueton, Nero 15,1. Er betonte die Eigenständigkeit der senatorischen Rechtsprechung, schaffte die unter Claudius gefürchteten maiestas-Prozesse ab und war beim Volk durch Senkung des Getreidepreises und die Veranstaltung von Spielen beliebt.Sueton, Nero 10,2-3. Von Nero ist der Satz „Wenn ich doch bloß nicht schreiben könnte!“ überliefert. Er soll ihn gesagt haben, als er zum ersten Mal ein Todesurteil unterschreiben musste.Seneca, De Clementia 2,2; Sueton, Nero 10,2. Die meisten Verbrecher verurteilte er zur Zwangsarbeit, während der Adel ins Exil verbannt oder zum Suizid gedrängt wurde. Die ersten fünf Jahre gelten als quinquennium Neronis, das glückliche Jahrfünft.Aurelius Victor: De Caesaribus 5,2-5. Ob es sich dabei tatsächlich um die ersten fünf Jahre handelt, ist umstritten, vgl. Miriam Griffin: Nero. The End of a Dynasty, S. 37 f. Der Einfluss von Seneca, Burrus und anfangs auch von Agrippina auf Nero in dieser Zeit scheint ursächlich für die guten Regierungsjahre.Zu Seneca und Burrus u. a. Tacitus, Annales 13,4; zum „Golden Age“ allgemein und zur Konstellation Agrippina, Burrus, Nero und Seneca s. Griffin, S. 50-66. Verhältnis zum Senat Der Senat hatte nur der durch die Prätorianer geschaffenen Lage nach der Ausrufung Neros zum Kaiser zustimmen können. Der Ausschluss von Britannicus stieß vereinzelt auf Argwohn und die Gerüchte um den Tod von Claudius wollten nicht verstummen. Doch die Lobrede des jungen Princeps auf seinen verstorbenen Vater, dessen Divinisierung und die Rede vor den Senatoren deuteten auf einen gemäßigten Herrscher hin, der den mos maiorum akzeptierte.Tacitus, Annalen 13,3, der allerdings auch von einer „Trauerkomödie“ spricht; Sueton, Nero 10,1. Er stellte sich in die Tradition von Augustus und lobte den guten Willen des Senats sowie seine Ratgeber. Insbesondere die Ablehnung der kaiserlichen Einmischungen in senatorische Angelegenheiten, die unter Claudius zu Erbitterung geführt hatte, musste den Senatoren gefallen. Nero stellte heraus, dass er sich in erster Linie um die Außenpolitik kümmern wollte.Tacitus, Annalen 13,4. Das erste Jahr seines Prinzipats erfuhr einen positiven Abschluss, indem er seine eigenen Standbilder ablehnte und seinem Mitkonsul des Jahres 55 untersagte, auf die Handlungen des Kaisers zu schwören. Damit wurden die Würde und Eigenständigkeit des Konsulats betont, „was hohes Lob bei den Vätern fand“.Tacitus, Annalen 13,11–12.. Auch die Unterstützung von mittellosen Senatoren, die nur viermalige Besetzung des Konsulats und die Nachbesetzung von Senatsposten in konservativem Sinne zeugten von einem guten Princeps.Sueton, Nero 14–15,2. Mit dem Tod von Burrus im Jahr 62, dem Wunsch Senecas, sich vom Hofe zurückzuziehen, der Scheidung von Octavia und Benennung von Tigellinus zum Prätorianerpräfekten verschlechterte sich Neros Verhältnis zum Senat stetig.Tacitus, Annalen 14,51 f. Nach dem Brand von Rom nahm die Opposition immer mehr zu, mehrere Verschwörungen wurden aufgedeckt. Bekannte Opfer der darauffolgenden Säuberungen waren Seneca, Lucan und Petronius (siehe auch Pisonische Verschwörung). Auch Neros Verschwendungssucht stieß zunehmend auf Ablehnung. Der große Brand von Rom und die Christenverfolgung In der Nacht vom 18. zum 19. Juli 64 brach in Rom ein Brand aus, der sich durch starken Wind sowie dichte und hohe Bebauung rasch ausbreitete. Innerhalb von neun Tagen wurden zehn von 14 Stadtteilen angegriffen und drei komplett vernichtet. Es wurden Gerüchte laut, dass Nero selbst das Feuer habe legen lassen, um die Stadt neu aufzubauen und insbesondere Platz für einen riesigen Palast, das „Goldene Haus“ (Domus Aurea), zu schaffen.Tacitus, Annalen 15,42. Angeblich beobachtete und besang er den Brand vom Turm des Maecenas aus, während er sich selbst auf der Lyra begleitete und Verse vom Fall Trojas deklamierte, laut Tacitus habe er dies zu Hause getan.Sueton, Nero 38; Tacitus, Annalen 15, 39; vergleiche Cassius Dio, Historiae Romanae 62, 29, 1. Tatsächlich aber befand sich Nero in seinem 50 Kilometer weit entfernten Geburtsort, seiner Sommerresidenz Antium, während der Palatin in Flammen stand. Er reiste nach Rom zurück, öffnete seine Gebäude für Obdachlose und senkte den Getreidepreis.Tacitus, Annalen, 15,39. Wahrscheinlich brach der Brand, wie viele andere auch, auf einem Marktplatz durch Unvorsichtigkeit aus. Dennoch ist Nero als Brandstifter Roms in die Geschichte eingegangen.Waldherr, S. 214 f. Dass er selbst die Stadt angezündet hat, kann ausgeschlossen werden, eine Beauftragung anderer jedoch nichtTacitus, Annalen 15,38., zumal nach den ersten Löscharbeiten weitere Feuer nahe bei dem Haus des Prätorianerpräfekten Tigellinus ausbrachen.Tacitus, Annalen 15,40. Aufgrund der Gerüchte, er habe das Feuer gelegt oder wenigstens davon profitiert, brauchte Nero einen anderen Schuldigen für den Brand. Dafür bot sich die Sekte der Chrestiani (griechisch: Christen) an, die bei manchen Teilen der Bevölkerung verhasst und suspekt waren.Waldherr, S. 215–217. Sie wurden verhaftet und viele zu grausamen Todesstrafen verurteilt. Die meisten wurden verbrannt, da dies die im römischen Recht für Brandstifter vorgesehene Strafe war, einige gekreuzigt oder in Felle gesteckt und in der Arena den Tieren vorgeworfen.Tacitus, Annalen 15,44. Diese Christenverfolgungen im Römischen Reich Christenverfolgung unter Nero, die auf Rom beschränkt blieb, war das erste einer vermuteten Reihe lokaler Pogrome, die der Verfolgung unter Domitian und den systematischen Verfolgungen im 3. Jahrhundert vorausgingen. Tacitus berichtet, dass es in Rom Ablehnung gegen die Verfolgung gab: „Daher wurde auch für noch so Schuldige, welche die härtesten Strafen verdienten, Mitleiden rege, als würden sie nicht dem allgemeinen Besten, sondern der Mordlust eines einzigen geopfert.“Tacitus, Annalen 15,44. Noch fünfzig Jahre später sprach man von dieser Untat.Juvenal, Satiren 1,154 f. Der juristisch gebildete christliche Apologet Tertullian (ca. 160–220) wies im Jahre 197 eindringlich darauf hin, dass die Christenheit keine provinzielle Sekte gewesen sei, sondern dass die Bezeichnung „Christ“ von Anfang an die Aufmerksamkeit der kaiserlichen Behörden auf sich gezogen habe. Dabei gibt er an, dass das einzige Dekret Neros, das bei seinem Tode nicht aufgehoben wurde, dasjenige gegen die Christen gewesen sei.Tertullian, ad nationes 1,7,8–9: Principe Augusto nomen hoc ortum est, Tiberio disciplina eius inluxit, Nerone damnatio invaluit, ut iam hinc de persona persecutoris ponderetis … Et tamen permansit erasis omnibus hoc solum institutum Neronianum, iustum denique ut dissimile sui auctoris. Einer weitverbreiteten altkirchlichen Legende nach sind unter Nero auch die Apostel Paulus und Petrus in Rom hingerichtet worden. Dies wird von einigen Forschern jedoch angezweifelt, zumal die Überlieferung auch davon berichtet, dass Paulus nach einem längeren förmlichen Prozess und Petrus zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt hingerichtet wurde. Für die Finanzierung des Wiederaufbaus plünderte Nero die Tempel im ganzen Reich.Tacitus, Annalen, 15,45; Sueton, Nero 38,3. Möglicherweise liegt hier eine der Ursachen für die Zuspitzung der Ausbeutung von Judäa, die im Jahre 66 zum jüdischen Krieg führte. Beim Wiederaufbau Roms ließ Nero breitere Straßen anlegen und beschränkte die maximale Höhe der Häuser, die nun alle eigene Mauern haben mussten, auf 25 Meter; überall sorgte er für Brandschutzmaßnahmen.Tacitus, Annalen 15,43; Sueton, Nero 16,1. Trotz dieser Maßnahmen lastete die plebs urbana dem Princeps den Brand an und sah in seinem Wiederaufbau nach Brandschutzaspekten eine zusätzliche Belastung.Waldherr, S. 210-214. Sich selbst ließ Nero ein riesiges, prunkvolles Anwesen mit großen Kunstschätzen und technischen Raffinessen errichten, die Domus Aurea (das „Goldene Haus“).Sueton, Nero 31, 1-3; Tacitus, Annalen 15,42. Das Anwesen wurde kurz nach Neros Tod geplündert und teilweise abgerissen. Die flavischen Kaiser ließen auf dem Areal des dazugehörigen Sees das Kolosseum errichten. In dessen Ruinen wurde am 14. Januar 1506 die Laokoon-Gruppe entdeckt. Außenpolitik In der Außenpolitik verließ sich Nero auf die von ihm ausgewählten Statthalter und Befehlshaber. Obwohl er nie selbst, als erster Princeps in der Geschichte Roms, an einem Feldzug teilnahm, konnte er durch die Fähigkeit der Kommandanten einige Erfolge feiern.Zu Neros Außenpolitik s. Waldherr, S. 154-156. Unterwerfung und Eingliederung Armeniens Zu den wichtigsten gehören die Siege seines Feldherrn Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo über die Parther in Armenien. Das Land lag sowohl im Einflussbereich Roms als auch dem der Parther und bildete einen Puffer zwischen beiden Reichen. Bereits unter Claudius kam es zu Spannungen, in deren Folge der parthische Großkönig Vologaeses I. in Armenien einmarschierte und seinen Bruder Tiridates statt des romfreundlichen Meherdates auf den Thron brachte. Im Winter 54 setzte Nero den bewährten Corbulo als Statthalter der Provinz Cappadokia ein. Mit einem groß aufgestellten Heer und lokaler Unterstützung begann Corbulo 58 einen Feldzug, nachdem er erfolglos versucht hatte, mit Vologaeses zu verhandeln. Relativ rasch nahmen die römischen Truppen Artaxarta und Tigranocerta ein, Tiridates floh an den parthischen Hof. Tigranes V., der die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in Rom verbracht hatte, wurde als Herrscher installiert.Tacitus, Annalen 13,34-40. Der Erfolg wurde in Rom mit einem Triumphbogen gefeiert, zur Überraschung vieler hatte der junge Kaiser sich mit seiner Reaktion und der Auswahl Corbulos bewährt.Tacitus, Annalen 13,41. Der Frieden in Armenien jedoch war brüchig. Nachdem Corbulo den Befehl in Syria übernommen hatte, zeigte Tigranes sich als unfähig und fiel mit römischen Truppen in Adiabene ein, das zum parthischen Reich gehörte. Daraufhin marschierte Vologaeses selbst auf Syrien, während sein Bruder Armenien angreifen sollte. Corbulo konnte den Einmarsch an beiden Linien stoppen, entfernte Tigranes vom armenischen Thron und verhandelte erneut. Sein Vorschlag war weiterhin, den Thron Tiridates zu geben, doch er sollte die Königswürde in Rom und von Nero empfangen.Tacitus, Annalen, 15,1-5. Der parthische Großkönig willigte ein und schickte eine Gesandtschaft nach Rom, die im Jahr 62 eintraf und ohne Ergebnis wieder abreiste. Vologaeses eröffnete den Krieg erneut. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen wurde die Lage der römischen Truppen gefährlich, bis Corbulo mit einer Mischung aus Drohung, militärischer Härte und Diplomatie wieder Verhandlungen erreichte. Die Parther und die Römer zogen sich aus Armenien zurück, das sich selbst überlassen werden sollte.Tacitus, Annalen 15,1-18. Nach Rom wurde gemeldet, die Situation habe sich positiv entwickelt. Als die zweite parthische Gesandtschaft 63 in Rom eintraf und grundsätzlich zwar Bereitschaft zeigte, nun die Krone aus den Händen Neros zu empfangen, doch dies in eine nicht näher bestimmbare Zukunft verlegte, wurden sie das zweite Mal zurück geschickt. Corbulo erhielt ein imperium maius mit dem Auftrag, Armenien endgültig in römischem Sinn zu befrieden.Tacitus, Annalen 15,25. Der Oberbefehlshaber zog fünf Legionen und Hilfstruppen zusammen. Die Drohung zeigte Wirkung, Tiridates erklärte sich nun bereit, die Königswürde in Rom zu empfangen. In einem persönlichen Gespräch zwischen Corbulo und Vologaeses stimmte der Großkönig zu.Tacitus, Annalen 15,26-31. Die Verleihung der Königswürde aus Neros Hand an den armenischen König Tiridates im Jahr 66 wurde der größte Triumph für den Princeps und eine gelungene Inszenierung zugleich.Sueton, Nero 13,1–2; Waldherr, S. 228–232. Befriedung Britanniens Unter Claudius war bereits ein Teil Britanniens zu einer römischen Provinz gemacht worden.Tacitus, Agricola 14, spricht vom proxima pars, dem Teil, der dem Kontinent am nächsten war. Es gab keine Festgrenzlinie zum unbefriedeten Gebiet, zur Stabilisierung wurden Stammesfürsten als Klientelkönige benutzt. Im Jahr 58 setzte Nero mit Gaius Suetonius Paulinus einen erfahrenen Legaten ein, der sich an Corbulos Erfolgen in Armenien messen lassen musste. So ging er mit aller Härte gegen die Aufständischen auf der Insel Mona vor: Er ließ Männer, Frauen und Druiden töten und schändete die heiligen Haine.Tacitus, Annalen 14,29-30. Unterdessen brach ein Aufstand in der Provinz aus. Der mit den Römern befreundete Stamm der Icener, der nahe der Provinzhauptstadt Camulodunum siedelte, sah aufgrund der teils rücksichtslosen römischen Politik nur noch die Möglichkeit, mit Waffengewalt gegen die Besatzer vorzugehen. Die Römer hatten zuvor die Erbansprüche der Königswitwe Boudicca ignoriert und sie und ihre Töchter vergewaltigt. Zudem hatten römische Kreditgeber ihre Kredite an britannische Adlige gekündigt, was diese in erhebliche Schwierigkeiten brachte.Waldherr, S. 142 f. Die Rebellen konnten zuerst Erfolge verbuchen, Londinium, Camoludunum und Verulanium werden geplündert und teils zerstört, der Tempel von Claudius geschleift und der in Abwesenheit von Paulinus befehlshabende Prokurator Caetus Decianus vernichtend geschlagen.Tacitus, Annalen 14,31-32. Die Lage schien so katastrophal, dass Nero darüber nachgedacht haben soll, die Insel aufzugeben.Sueton, Nero 18. Paulinus versuchte so schnell wie möglich mit seinen vier Legionen aus Wales zu Hilfe zu kommen. Er traf auf die verbündeten aufständischen Truppen unter der Führung von Boudicca und stellte sie zur Schlacht. Sie wurde vernichtend geschlagen und beging Selbstmord, ihre Anhänger wurden zum größten Teil getötet oder ermordet, Britannien war befriedet.Tacitus, Annalen 14,35; Tacitus, Agricola 16,2; Cassius Dio 62,5-7. Um nach dem militärischen Sieg auch die wirtschaftliche Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, schickte Nero einen neuen Finanzverwalter, Gaius Iulius Alpinus Classicianus, in die Provinz. Classicianus und Paulinus hegten eine tiefe Abneigung gegeneinander und arbeiteten nicht zusammen, sodass der Finanzprokurator um die Ablösung des Feldherrn bat. Um sich ein Bild machen zu können, sandte Nero seinen Freigelassenen Polyclitus nach Britannien. Diese Maßnahme stieß sowohl bei den römischen Statthaltern als auch beim einheimischen Adel auf Unverständnis und Ablehnung. Dennoch schaffte Polyclitus es, eine akzeptable Lösung zu finden: Paulinus konnte in Britannien verbleiben, hatte sein Heer jedoch Publius Petronius Turpilianus zu übergeben, der sich „trägem Nichtstun hingab“ und somit für Frieden sorge.Tacitus, Annalen 14,39. Der Aufstand in Iudaea Ein weiterer Schauplatz der Außenpolitik war Iudää. Unter den Prokuratoren Marcus Antonius Felix, einem Bruder des Freigelassenen Pallas und Gessius Florus, einem Günstling Poppaeas, hatte sich das Klima zwischen Juden, Griechen und Römern nicht positiv entwickelt. Als Florus ausstehende Steuern aus dem Tempelschatz begleichen ließ, begann der jüdische Aufstand. Im Mai 66 wurden römische Hilfstruppen in Masada getötet, der syrische Statthalter Gaius Cestius Gallus erlitt Ende 66 eine herbe Niederlage. Daraufhin betraute Nero, der in Griechenland weilte, den späteren Kaiser Vespasian mit dem Oberbefehl im jüdischen Krieg und Gaius Licinius Mucianus mit der Statthalterschaft Syriens.Cassius Dio 63,22. Vespasian zog in Syrien 60.000 Mann aus den Truppen und Hilfstruppen zusammen und errang in kurzer Zeit Erfolge.Flavius Josephus 3,9-34. Im Juli 67 eroberte er Iotapata, das von Joseph ben Mathitjahu befehligt worden war. Die endgültige Niederschlagung des Aufstandes zog sich aufgrund von Neros Selbstmord und dem Vierkaiserjahr bis 74.Zum Verlauf des Krieges und dessen Ende siehe Flavius Josephus, 4. bis 7. Buch. Verbrechen Nero werden zahlreiche Verbrechen angelastet; so soll er im Jahr 55 seinen Stiefbruder Britannicus vergiftet haben.Tacitus, Annalen 13,15-17; Sueton, Nero 33,2-3. Da dieser jedoch schon seit seiner Kindheit an Epilepsie litt und körperlich schwächlich war, ist sich die Geschichtsschreibung über den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichte nicht einig. Es ist auch möglich, dass Britannicus an einem Anfall gestorben ist.Griffin, S. 74; Waldherr, S. 74 f. Agrippina verlor nach und nach die Kontrolle über ihren Sohn. Sie drohte deshalb durch Intrigen, Verschwörungen und Bestechungen Nero zu stürzen. Nero, der seine Mutter fürchtete, setzte eine Untersuchungskommission ein, der auch Seneca angehörte, die Agrippina jedoch nichts nachweisen konnte. Unter Mithilfe seines ehemaligen Lehrers Anicetus, inzwischen zum Admiral geworden, wollte er Agrippina mit einem eigens dafür präparierten Schiff versenken lassen. Es gelang dieser jedoch, an Land zu schwimmen. Am 23. März 59 ließ er sie in ihrer Villa ermorden, als Rechtfertigung wurde ihr ein Anschlag auf Nero unterstellt und notdürftig bewiesen. Die Beteiligung von Seneca und Burrus an diesem Verbrechen ist unklar.Sueton, Nero 34. Vermutlich wussten sie von dem Anschlag zu Wasser nichts, befürworteten jedoch die anschließende Ermordung. Nero ließ auch zahlreiche Hochverratsprozesse durchführen und zog – wie es übliche Praxis war – das Vermögen der Hingerichteten ein.Tacitus, Annalen 14, 5-8; Griffin, S. 74 f. Nero verliebte sich Ende 58 in Poppaea Sabina. Diese forderte ihn auf, Octavia zu verstoßen. Schließlich ließ der Kaiser 62 seiner kinderlosen Frau ein Verhältnis mit einem Sklaven anhängen und verbannte sie, um zwölf Tage später seine Geliebte zu heiraten. Es kam daraufhin zu schweren Unruhen und Aufständen, weil Octavia beim Volk sehr beliebt war. Deshalb ließ Nero das Gerücht streuen, Octavia habe zusammen mit ihrem Geliebten versucht, den Kaiser abzusetzen, und Nero verbannte sie auf eine Insel. Nero gab den Auftrag, ihr die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden und sie in heißem Dampf zu ersticken, was wenige Tage später auch erfolgte.Sueton, Nero 35, 1-3; Tacitus, Annalen, 14,64-65. Nero und Poppaea hatten eine gemeinsame Tochter, Claudia. Sie wurde am 21. Januar 63 geboren, starb jedoch vier Monate später. Zwei Jahre später war Poppaea wieder schwanger. Es wird behauptet, Nero hätte sie während dieser Zeit aus Verärgerung durch einen Fußtritt in den Unterleib getötet, diese Darstellung ist jedoch umstritten; sicher ist nur, dass Poppaea während ihrer Schwangerschaft im Jahre 65 gestorben ist.Tacitus, Annalen 16,6; Waldherr, S. 226 f. Nero als Künstler Seit seiner Jugend hatte Nero einen Hang zu allen schönen Künsten. Bei der römischen Oberschicht waren künstlerische und literarische Ambitionen zwar gern gesehen, doch sie sollten im kleinen, privaten Kreis ausgelebt werden, nicht auf der öffentlichen Bühne und erst recht nicht vor dem Volk.Waldherr, S. 107 f. Spätestens seit 60 kam der Künstler, der um Anerkennung buhlte, in Nero immer mehr zum Vorschein. Schon vorher hatten Seneca und Burrus dem Herrscher kleine Ausflüge in die Arena und auf die Bühne gestatten müssen, diese fanden allerdings vorerst nur mit Freunden und für Freunde und Mitglieder des Hofes statt. Im Jahr 59 gestaltete Nero um seine traditionelle Bartabnahme ein Fest, die Iuvenalia wurden veranstaltet. Bei dieser Gelegenheit traten jedoch nicht professionelle Künstler auf, sondern Senatoren und Ritter, was für die römische Aristokratie so degoutant wie verdammenswert war.Tacitus, Annalen 14,15. Am Ende der Spiele trat Nero selbst auf.Cassius Dio 61,20. Im folgenden Jahr stiftete der Kaiser die Neronia, Spiele, die sich an den griechischen Spielen orientierten, und in Neapel stattfanden, weil dort das Publikum Aufführungen jeder Art offener gegenüber stand als in Rom. Auch hier trat der Princeps öffentlich und erstmals vor einer großen Zuschauerzahl auf.Tacitus, Annalen 15,33; Sueton, Nero 20,2–3 Bei den nächsten Neronia, die aufgrund des Brandes vom Rom erst 65 stattfanden, präsentierte sich Nero in Rom.Sueton, Nero 21. Der Senat versuchte dies verhindern, indem er dem Princeps bereits vorher den Sieges- und Ehrenkranz anbot, doch Nero wollte keine Begünstigung und den Auftritt. Während das Volk die Darstellung des Kaisers genoss, waren Senatoren und auswärtige Staatsgäste angewidert und entsetzt.Tacitus, Annalen 16, 4–5.. Vespasian soll bei dieser Aufführung auch anwesend gewesen und eingeschlafen sein, was ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte, denn der Kaiser erwartete Aufmerksamkeit und verbot ein vorzeitiges Verlassen des Schauplatzes.Tacitus, Annalen 16,5. Nero förderte in seiner Regierungszeit die Naturwissenschaften, die Geographie und den Handel, ganz besonders aber Kunst und Kultur, wobei er allem Griechischen verbunden war und sich bewusst als Philhellene verstand. Er organisierte eine Expedition zur Entdeckung der Nilquelle, die jedoch scheiterte, und Ausgrabungen in Karthago. Er selbst hielt sich für einen talentierten Sänger, Dichter und Lyraspieler. Sein erster Auftritt in Neapel brachte ihm, vor allem aufgrund seiner mitgereisten Prätorianer, den ersten Preis im musischen Wettbewerb. Sein Philhellenismus brachte ihm auch den Titel eines Periodoniken ein, eines Siegers in musischen Wettbewerben bei den Spielen von Delphi, Nemea und Korinth. Im Jahr 66 reiste Nero nach Griechenland, wo er an den Olympischen Spielen teilnahm und in mehreren hellenischen Städten Theateraufführungen gab, bei denen er sich auch in Frauenrollen, als Kitharasänger und bei sportlichen Wettkämpfen gefiel. Er soll in diesem Jahr bei Wettstreiten aller Art 1808 Siegespreise erhalten haben. Alle vier panhellenischen Spiele ließ er in einem Jahr abhalten.Cassius Dio, 63,8-11. Als Verehrer der griechischen Kultur hielt er sich über ein Jahr lang in Griechenland auf, bis er von seinem Freigelassenen und Statthalter in Rom, Helius, zur Rückkehr nach Rom gedrängt wurde, wo die Stimmung sich inzwischen sehr verschlechtert hatte. Zwar kehrte er im Januar 68 unter großem Jubel nach Rom zurück, er gab sich jedoch ganz seinen Vergnügungen hin, besuchte Theater und Konzerte, ließ Wettspiele veranstalten und trat selbst als Künstler auf, wobei er immense Schulden machte.Cassius Dio 63,19-21. Der Skandal an Neros Künstlertum war nicht seine Liebe für Schauspielerei, Theater, Poesie und Musik, sondern sein Streben nach künstlerischer Perfektion und Produktion vor einem Publikum. Nach den Konventionen der Aristokratie und der Erwartung an einen Princeps waren das Auftreten bei Wettkämpfen, Wettfahrten und Theaterstücken unerhört - so benahm sich nicht der Herrscher der bekannten Welt, Vater des Vaterlandes und Garant für das Wohlergehen des Staates.Waldherr, S. 128 f.; Griffin S. 160–163. Machtverlust und Tod Nero hatte schon vor seiner Griechenlandreise Argwohn gegenüber zu mächtigen Feldherrn entwickelt und Corbulo nach Korinth und zum Selbstmord beordert. Ob Corbulo in die Vinicianische Verschwörung, an der sein Schwiegersohn Vinicianus führend beteiligt war, eingeweiht war, ist ungeklärt.Cassius Dio 63,17,5-6; Waldherr, S. 242. Den ersten Schritt zu Neros Untergang machte nun Gaius Iulius Vindex, Statthalter der Provinz Gallia Lugudunensis.Sueton, Nero 40,1. Er entstammte gallischem Hochadel und rief seine Landsleute und die Statthalter der angrenzenden Provinzen, in erster Linie Galba in Hispania Tarraconensis sowie Verginius Rufus und Fonteius Capito, zum Aufstand gegen den unwürdigen Princeps auf. Galba und die germanischen Kommandanten warteten jedoch ab. Nero erhielt die Nachricht in Neapel und blieb gelassen. Weitere Nachrichten aus Gallien und Erlasse von Vindex bewegten den Kaiser dazu, nach Rom zu reiten. Erst als er erfuhr, dass Galba sich doch Vindex und Otho mit der Provinz Lusitania angeschlossen habe, reagierte er mit Klagen und Zaudern. Angeblich soll er in Ohnmacht gefallen sein.Sueton, Nero 41,2–42,1. Inzwischen müssen die beiden Prätorianerpräfekten des Kaisers zu der Einsicht gelangt sein, Nero nicht länger unterstützen zu wollen. Ob Tigellinus bereits jetzt von seinem Gönner abfiel, lässt sich nicht sagen, die Quellen schweigen über ihn. Seinem Amtskollegen Gaius Nymphidius Sabinus, der nach dem Ausscheiden des Lucius Faenius Rufus den Posten übernommen hatte, oblag nun das Handeln. Senat und römische Oberschicht waren nach den Ausschweifungen des Kaisers und den Hinrichtungen in ihren Reihen ohnehin gegen den Princeps eingestellt. Sie empfingen jetzt heimlich einen Abgesandten Galbas, den Freigelassenen Icelus Marcianus. Als die Nachricht eintraf, weitere Heere seien zu Galba übergelaufen,Sueton, Nero 47, 1; Cassius Dio 63,27. wurde Nero panisch. Er beschloss erst jetzt – oder hatte dies vielleicht schon länger für den Notfall geplant – nach Ägypten zu fliehen. Nero gab seinen vermeintlich treuesten Beratern, darunter Nymphidius, den Befehl, in Ostia eine Flotte seeklar zu machen. Auf seinem Weg zum Hafen machte Nero noch ein letztes Mal in einem seiner Landgüter halt und schlief dort kurz ein. Als er aufwachte, musste er feststellen, dass seine Leibgarde, die ihn schützen sollte, abgezogen war: Nymphidius war gleich nach Aufbruch des Kaisers in das Prätorianerlager gegangen und hatte dort behauptet, Nero sei bereits auf dem Weg nach Ägypten. Er war es auch, der den Kaiser zum Zwischenaufenthalt auf dem Landgut überredet hatte. Mit einem Versprechen von 30.000 Sesterzen pro Mann konnte er die Prätorianer „überzeugen“, Galba als neuen Kaiser auszurufen. Nero erkannte den Ernst seiner Lage und versuchte, bei einem seiner früheren Freunde Unterschlupf zu finden. Niemand wollte ihm Asyl gewähren, außer seinem Freigelassenen Phaon. Sofort machte sich der Princeps mit nur vier Begleitern auf den Weg. Auf seiner Flucht hörte er noch die Soldaten, wie sie Galba als neuem Princeps Glück wünschten. Unterdessen erreichte Nero ein Schreiben, das beinhaltete, dass er vom Senat zum hostis (Feind des Volkes) erklärt worden sei, und man ihn suche, um ihm die entsprechende Bestrafung – inklusive der damnatio memoriae – angedeihen zu lassen. Trotz der Panik schob er die Ausführung seines Selbstmordes so lange auf, bis er herannahende Pferde hörte. Mit Hilfe seines Sekretärs Epaphroditus stach er sich einen Dolch in die Kehle.Die ausführlichste Schilderung von Neros letzten Stunden findet sich bei Sueton, Nero 48–49. So starb Nero am 9. oder 11. Juni 68. Sein Leichnam wurde verbrannt und im Familiengrab der gens Domitia auf dem collis hortulorum (jetzt Pincio) mit großem Aufwand beigesetzt.Sueton, Nero 50. Kurz vor seinem Tod soll er immer wieder ausgerufen haben: „Welch Künstler geht mit mir zugrunde!“Sueton, Nero 49,1. Die Standbilder des zum Staatsfeind erklärten Nero wurden zwar vernichtet, doch aufgrund der Umstände seines Todes und seines Lebenswandels kursierten, besonders im Osten, immer wieder Gerüchte, er lebe noch und werde wieder den Thron besteigen (siehe Terentius Maximus). Die Tatsache, dass das römische Reich keinen ernsthaften Schaden nahm, liegt nicht zuletzt daran, dass der Verwaltungsapparat weiter funktionierte und die Grenzsicherung durch die Armee weiterhin gewährleistet war. Die Regierungszeit Vespasians, der sich im Vierkaiserjahr schließlich durchsetzte und das Reich wieder stabilisierte, stellte einen Neuanfang gegenüber der Herrschaft Neros dar. Wirkung Nero im Urteil der Nachwelt Nero ist einer der umstrittensten Kaiser der römischen Geschichte. Während antike Autoren ihm durchaus positive Seiten abgewannen, überwog schon bald nach seinem Tod die Ablehnung der Politik und insbesondere der Persönlichkeit Neros. Die Senatorische Geschichtsschreibung, wie Sueton und Tacitus, deren Werke neben Cassius Dio die wichtigsten Quellen zum Leben des Kaisers darstellen, gab ihrer Verachtung offen Ausdruck. Bei Aurelius Victor werden die ersten Jahre des Prinzipats als sehr positiv gezeichnet, bevor Nero „Scham und Ekel“ erregte. Aurelius Victor, [http://www.gottwein.de/Lat/AurVict/victCaes01.php#Aur.Vict.Caes.5 De Caesaribus 5,4]. Petronius und Lucan erwähnen den Kaiser kurz in ihren Werken; für eine Charakterisierung reichen die Stellen allerdings nicht. Umstritten ist bis heute nicht nur die Rolle, die Seneca als Lehrer und Berater einnahm, sondern auch die Bewertung seiner Schriften. In (ad Neronem Caesarem) de clementia zeigt der Philosoph den Kaiser indirekt als gütigen Herrscher, auf dessen Entwicklung man hoffen kann.Seneca, De clementia passim (kompletter Text in Latein). Da Seneca jedoch direkt durch die Erziehung Neros und indirekt durch seine Position am Hof in die Regierung eingebunden und damit vom Princeps abhängig war, ist die Neutralität seiner Angaben fraglich. Auf der anderen Seite lässt sich anführen, dass Seneca seinem Schüler nicht die positiven Seite der Milde dargestellt hätte, wenn er nicht vom Nutzen und damit von Neros Beeinflussbarkeit im besseren Sinne überzeugt gewesen wäre.Vgl. dazu das Nachwort von Karl Büchner zur Übersetzung von De clementia, Reclam, Stuttgart 1992. Die in den meisten Quellen ausgedrückte Verachtung hatte ihren Grund teils in der Abneigung der Römer gegen Neros Vorliebe für alles Griechische, teils – etwa bei Tacitus – in der Ablehnung des Kaisertums überhaupt, als dessen Entartung Neros Herrschaft erschien. Ein weiterer Grund waren Neros unberechenbare Handlungen, wie die Familienmorde, die Hinrichtungswellen oder unterstützten Selbstmorde, sowie seine Vernachlässigung des Staates und seine Haltung gegenüber dem Senat. Andererseits gehörte Nero, vermutlich zur Unzufriedenheit des Militärs, zu den insgesamt drei römischen Kaisern, die die Pforten des Janustempels zum Zeichen des äußeren Friedens schlossen. Christliche Autoren späterer Jahrhunderte, die Nero schon wegen der Hinrichtung ihrer Glaubensbrüder nach dem Brand von Rom verurteilten, prägten endgültig das Bild des Kaisers als größenwahnsinnigem Tyrannen. Im Mittelalter galt er geradezu als Verkörperung des Antichristen. Dieses Bild des Tyrannen – das nicht nur in späteren christlichen, sondern auch schon in den ältesten heidnisch-antiken Quellen vorzufinden ist – überwiegt bis heute. Einige Autoren haben in jüngster Zeit eine Rehabilitierung Neros als humanistischer Herrscher versucht. Dabei wurde vor allem das Augenmerk auf die Dreigliederung der römischen Gesellschaft in Kaiser, Aristokratie und Volk gelegt. Den nachdrücklichsten Versuch Nero zu rehabilitieren machte Massimo Fini in seiner 1994 erschienen, nicht wissenschaftlichen Biografie mit dem eindeutigen Untertitel Zweitausend Jahre Verleumdung. Nero verfolgte eine eher volkstümliche Politik, was auch durch Äußerlichkeiten gezeigt wurde. So war er zum Beispiel Anhänger der „Grünen“, einer von vier klassischen Mannschaften beim Wagenrennen, die auch bei der Plebs beliebt waren. Seine künstlerischen Darbietungen und die Teilnahme an Wettfahrten verstärkten Neros populären Ruf. Die Annäherung des Kaisers an das Volk führte in Aristokratie und Patriziat zu einer schlechten Beurteilung. Quellen aus dem Stand der Plebejer existieren nicht beziehungsweise sind nicht überliefert. Bemerkenswert ist, dass nach Neros Tod das Volk in Rom die wieder gewonnene Freiheit feierte, doch schon bald nach seiner Bestattung auf Staatskosten sein Grab besucht und mit Blumen geschmückt wurde.Sueton, Nero 57,1. Bei den Parthern wurde Nero als guter Princeps verehrt, und gerade in den östlichen Provinzen tauchten in den folgenden Jahren immer wieder falsche Neros auf, die dem Gerücht, er lebe noch und werde wiederkommen, neue Nahrung gaben oder daraus resultierten.Sueton, Nero 57,2; Waldherr, S. 267-271. Die moderne Forschung sieht in den (ersten) fünf Jahren seiner Regierung eine reformorientierte, änderungswillige Periode, in der das Verhältnis zwischen Nero und seinen Beratern Burrus und Seneca ausschlaggebend war.Griffin, S. 37-66; Waldherr, S. 63-102. Sogar Neros Vorliebe für künstlerische Vergnügen hatte einen positiven Aspekt: So viel Zerstreuung und Aufmerksamkeit waren dem stadtrömischen Volk lange nicht zuteil geworden. Die zusätzlichen Getreidelieferungen sorgten für relativen Wohlstand, die Veteranen und Prätorianer waren mehr als nur gut versorgt. Der Bruch in den Jahre 59 und 62 und die Dekadenz bis zur Tyrannei der folgenden Regierungszeit lassen sich kaum nachvollziehen, ohne dem Princeps von Beginn an einen lasterhaften Charakter zu unterstellen. Mit dem Rückzug der Berater und Staatslenker der ersten Stunde und mit der Ermordung Agrippinas entfaltete sich Neros ‚dunkle‘ Seite mehr und mehr. Mit der Bestärkung und Beeinflussung durch Tigellinus fühlte der Kaiser sich vermutlich immer wohler in seiner Rolle als Schauspieler und Sänger und entwickelte sich zu einem Tyrannen. Die Konsequenz davon war die Vernachlässigung der Staatsgeschäfte mit extremer Schuldenaufnahme.Griffin, S. 185-189; Waldherr, S. 257 f. Nero-Rezeption Die Zeit Neros, besonders der Brand Roms und die Christenverfolgung, inspirierte zahlreiche dramatische und musikalische Bearbeitungen, so die von Claudio Monteverdi (L’incoronazione di Poppea 1642), Georg Friedrich Händel (Agrippina 1710), Anton Rubinstein (Nero 1879), Arrigo Boito (Nerone, Uraufführung posthum 1924), Jean Nougues (Quo vadis? 1910) und Pietro Mascagni (Nerone 1935). Unter den historischen Romanen dürfte Henryk Sienkiewicz’ Quo Vadis, erschienen 1895, wohl am bekanntesten sein. Das Buch wurde mehrmals verfilmt. Bekannt ist vor allem der Monumentalfilm Quo vadis? von 1951, in dem Peter Ustinov den Kaiser verkörperte und dafür für den Oscar nominiert wurde. 2001 entstand die polnische Filmversion von Filmregisseur Jerzy Kawalerowicz, 2004 der TV-Zweiteiler Nero – Die dunkle Seite der Macht mit Hans Matheson in der Hauptrolle. Feuchtwangers Roman Der falsche Nero spielt um die Zeit nach dem Tod des Kaisers. Es gibt über 100 Romane, die sich mit Nero oder seiner Zeit beschäftigen, wobei die Genres vom Krimi über die vermeintliche Autobiografie bis zur Liebestragödie reichen. Neben Finis nichtwissenschaftlicher Abhandlung erscheinen auch immer wieder andere Biografien Neros, die einem wissenschaftlichen Anspruch genügen wollen. Die letzte stammt von Jacques Robichon aus dem Jahr 2004. Er orientiert sich in erster Linie an Sueton und skizziert Nero als halbwahnsinnigen, sexbesessenen und unfähigen Tyrannen und selbstverliebten Künstler. In den letzten Monaten des Zweiten Weltkriegs ging ein Befehl Hitlers zur Zerstörung der deutschen Infrastruktur mit dem Namen Nerobefehl in die Geschichte ein. Dabei wurde darauf angespielt, dass sich dieser Befehl wie die Brandstiftung Roms gegen das eigene Volk richtete. Die immer mit seinem Namen verbundene Brandstiftung inspirierte zu dem Programmnamen Nero Burning ROM (gewollt ähnlicher Klang wie der englische Satz: „Nero burning Rome“, zu deutsch „Nero, der Rom niederbrennt“). Literatur Quellen * Sueton: Nero. Antike Biographie aus der Sammlung der Kaiserbiographien von Caesar bis Domitian. In: Gaius Suetonius Tranquillus: Sämtliche erhaltene Werke. Magnus, Essen 2004, ISBN 3-88400-071-3, lateinisches Original und englische Übersetzung bei LacusCurtius * Cassius Dio: Römische Geschichte. Übersetzt von Otto Veh, Band 5 (= Bücher 61–80), Artemis-Verlag, Zürich 1986, ISBN 3-7608-3672-0 und ISBN 3-7608-3673-9, (englische Übersetzung; für Nero sind insbesondere die Bücher 61–63 relevant). * Tacitus: Annalen. Herausgegeben von Erich Heller, 3. Auflage, Düsseldorf und Zürich 1997. Die Bücher 11–16 der Annalen behandeln die Zeit des Nero. Buch 11 der Annalen des Tacitus Sekundärliteratur * Edward Champlin: Nero. Belknap, Cambridge, Mass. 2003, ISBN 0-674-01192-9; Paperbackausgabe 2005. (Rezension) * Massimo Fini: Nero. Zweitausend Jahre Verleumdung. Die andere Biographie. München 1994, ISBN 3-7766-1853-1. * Jaś Elsner / Jamie Masters (Hrsg.): Reflections of Nero. Culture, history and representation. London 1994, ISBN 0-7156-2479-2. * Michael Grant: Nero : Despot, Tyrann, Künstler. München 1978 * Miriam Griffin: Nero. The End of a Dynasty. Batsford, London 1984; Routledge, London 2001 (Nachdr.), ISBN 0-415-21464-5. * Matthäus Heil: Die orientalische Außenpolitik des Kaisers Nero. München 1997, ISBN 3-88073-551-4. * Horst Herrmann: Nero. Eine Biographie. ATV, Berlin 2005, ISBN 3-7466-1777-4. * Waltraud Jakob-Sonnabend: Untersuchungen zum Nero-Bild der Spätantike. Hildesheim 1990, ISBN 3-487-09297-2. * Jürgen Malitz: Nero. Beck, München 1999, ISBN 3-406-44605-1. * Helmuth Schneider: Nero. In: Manfred Clauss (Hrsg.): Die römischen Kaiser. Beck, 3. Auflage München 2005, ISBN 3-406-47288-5, S. 77ff. * Christoph Schubert: Studien zum Nerobild in der lateinischen Dichtung der Antike. Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3-519-07665-9. * Gerhard Waldherr: Nero. Eine Biografie. Friedrich Pustet, Regensburg 2005, ISBN 3-7917-1947-5.Mit inhaltlichen Unsauberkeiten, siehe Matthäus Heil: Rezension von Gerhard Waldherr, Nero. Eine Biografie. In: Klio 89, 2007, S. 528 f. Weblinks * Quelltexte über Nero historische Zeitdokumente von u. a. Tacitus und Suetonius ins Deutsche übersetzt * Historische Romane über Nero, Literaturliste Anmerkungen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Herscher